backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
DeLorean time machine
The DeLorean time machine was Doctor Emmett Brown's most successful invention, a time machine comprised of a DeLorean DMC-12 sports car that had to reach 88 miles per hour in order to time travel. In 1955, after Doc slipped on his toilet while hanging a clock in his bathroom, he visualized the flux capacitor. It was constructed afterward and completed by 1985. History The first test Doc Brown revealed his creation to his friend Marty McFly at Twin Pines Mall, in the early morning of October 26, 1985 and for its first test, Doc sent his dog Einstein one minute into the future. The sequence of events that followed were as so; after Doc revved up the engine to 60 mph while braked, he released the brake sending the car towards Doc and Marty. A faint glow developed at the front of the car and then engulfed the vehicle. The coils lit up, internal circuits glowed, and the flux capacitor fired rapidly. Suddenly the car seemed to explode at the moment it reached Doc and Marty. Fire trails then scorched the pavement where the vehicle passed through, completing the temporal displacement sequence. For Einstein the trip was instantaneous, but to Marty and Doc they had to wait one minute to catch up to Einstein. In the meantime, Marty asked why a DeLorean was used. Doc explained that it needed some style and implied that the stainless steel construction of the car helped it in temporal displacement. The car suddenly appeared where Doc and Marty were standing and screeched to a halt as a frozen shell. Supercooled from traveling through space and time, Doc had some trouble opening the gullwing door. Inside, Einstein was unharmed, much to the surprise of Marty. Doc then showed Marty the interior and its controls. While inputing dates on the keypad, Doc used July 4th, 1776 and December 25th, 0000 as examples, before inputting "the red-letter date in the history of science, November 5th, 1955". From there he left the cockpit of the DeLorean and reminisced about the past, particularly about Old Man Peabody and his pine tree farm. Trapped in 1955 With the last input still at 1955, it became forgotten once Doc was tracked down by the Libyan terrorists. Doc was shot by the terrorists, who then gave chase to Marty in the DeLorean. Marty turned the time circuits on while shifting, and as he avoided being destroyed by a rocket-propelled grenade, he sped up to 90 and entered temporal displacement. Suddenly the setting became a field and the DeLorean crashed into the Peabody's barn. For a moment, Marty was stunned and the Peabody family ran from their house to the barn to investigate. Believing that it was a vehicle from another world, they screamed in horror as Marty exited from the vehicle in the radiation suit. Marty suddenly took fire from Otis Peabody's shotgun and ran back to the safety of the time machine. Marty floored the accelerator and smashed through the wall of the barn. After escaping from Peabody's shotgun, the car ran over one of the two pines that Peabody had been growing. This was the first effect of Marty's trip into the past that would alter the future naming of the mall to "Lone Pine Mall". Marty pulled the DeLorean onto a highway that ran by the future site of Lyon Estates. He immediately stopped and viewed the undeveloped land stretch far out into the distance, questioning whether or not it was a dream. The DeLorean indicated it was out of plutonium and shut down. Marty hid the DeLorean behind the Lyon Estates sign and walked the two miles to town. After convincing the 1955 Doc of who he was, they went back to the site to recover the time machine. Doc opened the door and turned on the flux capacitor which he had just envisioned. The DeLorean was driven back to Doc's garage where it was hidden under a cloth until the night of the thunderstorm, November 12. On the 12th, Doc brought the time machine to Courthouse Square in downtown and started working on the cable assembly that would harness the impending lightning strike. Marty arriving late was briefed by Doc just as the storm moved in and took down a tree. Marty drove the DeLorean to the starting line at the Bluebird Motel and inserted a hook into the flux capacitor. He then waited for the alarm to go off while Doc reconnected the cable. Suddenly the car died and left Marty trying to start it up. He finally succeeded by head-butting the horn and took off. The DeLorean reached the cable just as the lightning struck and Doc made the connection sending it forward to 1985. In 1985, Red the Bum was awoken by the sonic boom of the DeLorean and the following crash into the Town Theater. Marty jumped out of the icy time machine to check out downtown which was back to normal. Returning to the car to save Doc, it died once again. The Libyans passed him on the street and he ran back to the mall. There he saw the first DeLorean make the jump to 1955, with the terrorists' van crashing into a photo booth. Originally believing he was too late, Doc recovered and revealed he was wearing a bulletproof vest. Doc returned to downtown to start the DeLorean up and drove Marty back to his home in Lyon Estates. Doc told Marty he would go roughly 30 years into the future, "a nice round number". Doc backed the DeLorean up with enough room to reach 88 mph on the street and vanished in three sonic booms. To the future The next morning, Doc returned to the house after Marty discovered that his life had changed for the better. His visiting girlfriend Jennifer Parker and him were interrupted by the sonic boom and wind blast. The new DeLorean knocked over some trashcans and a futuristic Doc emerged from the vehicle in shock. He made use of his upgraded time machine by adding garbage to the Mr. Fusion as fuel. Plutonium was no longer needed after the trip to the future. Doc told them of their future family and the trouble that occurred with their children. The DeLorean, after receiving a hover conversion in the future, lifted off of the ground and its wheels folded providing thrust. The rear louver then propelled it forward down the street and around to get the speed needed to make temporal displacement. This entire sequence was witnessed by Biff Tannen in the McFly driveway. The time machine entered October 21, 2015 on a busy skyway, nearly in the wrong lane of multilevel traffic. Doc pulled off onto an exit ramp to downtown Hill Valley. He landed the DeLorean in an alleyway just outside Courthouse Square. It remained there until Marty's mission was complete. After Doc recovered Einstein from a suspended animation kennel, he pulled the DeLorean out into the open where Old Biff saw it and eventually put one and one together to realize that they were time travelers. Biff followed Doc and Marty in a taxi cab and while the DeLorean was parked outside Hilldale, Biff stole it and went back to 1955 to hand the Grays Sports Almanac that Doc threw away to his younger self, thus altering history. In a matter of minutes, he returned the vehicle in the same position, however was feeling the effects of changing history. In pain he left the receipt stub and the top of his cane in the DeLorean. Getting out of view, he faded from existence. Doc and Marty unaware anything had happened, return to the time machine with Jennifer and head back for 1985. An alternate history By this time it was too late. They were nearly hit by an airliner in the sky. The time circuits began to malfunction as well indicating 1885 temporarily. After discovering the truth behind the alternate 1985, Doc and Marty left Einstein in his garage and Jennifer at her house where time would alter around them pending a change in the past. They traveled back to November 12, 1955, the date that Biff revealed to be as the day he got the almanac. Doc parked the time machine behind the same sign that Marty hid it the first time in 1955. As Marty notified Doc of his status, Doc came to pick him up at Hill Valley High School. As he left Lyon Estates, the car hooked onto some of the flags on the sign. They followed Biff in his car and hovered over him until Marty thought of using the hoverboard to get closer. Marty grabbed the almanac after some fighting but was faced with a long tunnel to escape. At the end of the tunnel, Doc dropped the flags that he hooked onto earlier which Marty grabbed in time to prevent from getting run over by Biff (who crashed into a manure truck). Returning to Lyon Estates to destroy the almanac, Doc lowered Marty onto the ground, but deemed it unsafe to land the DeLorean in the storm. McFly successfully burned the almanac in a pail reverting all affects created by Biff. After celebration, lightning struck a tree close to Marty, to which he warned Doc about getting struck himself. In an instance, lightning struck the DeLorean as predicted, spinning it to upwards of 88 mph, scrambling the circuits, and sent him and the car back to January 1, 1885. A man representing Western Union appeared on the rainy street and handed Marty a letter from Doc held in their possession for over 70 years with instructions to deliver to that exact position at that exact moment to that exact person: Marty. Marty ran back downtown just as his other self was going back to the future and after the temporal displacement encountered the 1955 Doc. Marty read the letter to Doc which indicated that the DeLorean was buried in the Delgado Mine and provided instructions on rebuilding with 1955 parts. At the Boot Hill Cemetery outside the mine, Marty and Doc stumbled onto older Doc's tombstone from 1885. It was now Marty's mission to save Doc in the past and bring him back to the future as well. Doc replaced the rotting tires with fresh whitewall tires and replaced all the needed components with 1955-era vacuum tubes and other electronics. He also put gas in the tank of the car, since 1985 Doc had to drain all the fluids from the car, including the gas. The Old West 1955 Doc and Marty setup at the Pohatchee Drive-In Theatre, far away from town that his arrival would not be noticed by residents in 1885. Doc set the time circuits to the day after his older self sent the letter on September 1. Marty hesitated to drive at the screen because of a wall with indians painted on it. As Marty reached 88 mph, the wall disappeared but was replaced with real Pohatchee Indians who chased down the DeLorean to a bear cave. Marty avoided the Indians and the U.S. Cavalry that was chasing them, but discovered that the fuel line on the car was ripped right open, leaving him stranded once again. Marty was chased out of the cave by the bear living there at the time and fell down the hill and landed on the property of his ancestors. The DeLorean was recovered by Doc which he hooked up to his horses to try to reach 88 mph out in the desert; they only made 30 mph. Doc received a concoction from the town bartender Chester that was hoped to act as gasoline, but it blew the fuel injection manifold out. This left only one option, pushing the DeLorean up to 88, which came in the form of a locomotive. Doc and Marty's plan was to hijack a locomotive and take it to an unused spur that ran to Shonash Ravine where it would push the car before the end of the track. On the night of September 6, Doc placed the car onto the track itself awaiting the locomotive. Their plan was enacted on September 7 and though Marty was sent back to 1985, Doc and Clara Clayton remained in the past. The DeLorean reached temporal displacement before hitting the buffer at the edge of the ravine, however the train crashed through and landed into the ravine in a large explosion. Back in 1985, the DeLorean traveled along the railroad tracks for about a mile until it came to rest on the track outside Hilldale. Immediately, Marty was stunned to see a modern locomotive barreling towards him and escaped from the DeLorean just before it was destroyed by the train. Marty and Jennifer, who had remained on her porch, both went through the wreckage. Then peculiarly, the railroad crossing bells sounded and its gates went down. The Jules Verne Train appeared and blew Marty and Jennifer back several feet. This was Doc's way to return without the DeLorean. After introducing them to new members of the family, Jules and Verne, and giving some words of advice, Doc went to times unknown. Rebirth of the DeLorean Around 1991, Doc Brown and his family returned to Hill Valley in the Train and settled down in the present. Marty had now been attending Hill Valley College and visited the Brown family regularly. The DeLorean was rebuilt with added features, including a new audio receptive series of time circuits, submersible capabilities, a pincer, and having the ability to fold into a compact suitcase-sized box (which still weighed as much as the car). Soon after, Doc built additional DeLoreans for use by the Institute of Future Technology. Behind the scenes *In the animated series, the DeLorean is supposedly rebuilt, regardless of what Doc said about the dangers of time traveling. *In the first script of Back to the Future the time machine was a refrigerator, but it was scrapped for fear of kids becoming trapped in their refrigerators. Appearances *''Back to the Future Trilogy'' *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' *''Back to the Future: The Ride'' Category:The DeLorean Time Machine Category:Doc's inventions Category:Transportation